blizzardhotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shield
Shields are a secondary defense that blocks incoming damage. Unlike health, shields are typically temporary, with few exceptions. Shields take damage before health, and are displayed on top of health in white to the right of a heroes current health. If a hero is not missing more health than their current shield, shields will replace their health until the shield is either destroyed or ends--but this feature is purely visual. Damage over time effects, such as Lunara's Nature's Toxin, will damage shields before health. When damage over time is effecting shields, they gain a yellow tinge. Heroes Fenix is the only current hero that has innate shields, one that regenerates over time. Abilities Basic Abilities * Abathur's "Carapace", grants the current Symbiote target shields for 8 seconds. ** If Abathur exits Symbiote before the 8 seconds, the shields will be removed. * Anub'arak's "Harden Carapace" grants him shields for 3 seconds. * Artanis' "Shield Overload", periodically grants him shields upon taking damage for 5 seconds. * Chen's "Fortifying Brew" grants shields as he is drinking, and stacks until he stops drinking. Once completed, the shields last for 2 seconds. * Falstad's "Barrel Roll" grants shields for 3 seconds. * Fenix's "Shield Capacitor" grants permanent regenerating shields. After not taking damage for 5 seconds, it will start regenerating. * Johanna's "Iron Skin" grants her shields and Unstoppable for 4 seconds. * Kerrigan's "Assimilation" grants shields based on 10% of the basic attack damage she does. * Tassadar's "Plasma Shield" grants a targeted ally shields for 4 seconds. * Tyrael's "Righteousness" grants shields to himself and nearby allies shields for 4 seconds. * Xul's "Bone Armor" grants him shields for 3 seconds. * Zarya's "Personal Barrier" grants herself shields for 3 seconds. * Zarya's "Shield Ally" grants a targeted ally shields for 3 seconds. Heroic Abilities * Lúcio's "Sound Barrier" grants him and nearby allied heroes shields that decay over 6 seconds. Talents Level 1 * Blaze's "Endurance Stimpack" grants himself shields for 3 seconds. * Kael'thas' "Mana Addict" grants the ability "Arcane Barrier" which grants shields for 4 seconds. Quest must be completed before gaining this ability. Level 4 * Deckard Cain's "Potion of Shielding" grants his ability "Healing Potion" to also provide shields for 6 seconds. * Falstad's "Static Shield" grants his ability "Lightning Rod" to give him shields for 4 seconds every time it strikes. * Kel'Thuzad's "Strip Shields" grants his ability "Chains of Kel'Thuzad" to provide him permanent shields after pulling. * Lt. Morales' "Blast Shield" grants her ability "Displacement Grenade" to provide her shields based on how many heroes are hit. * Probius' "Shield Capacitor" grants him permanent shields that regenerate over time. Level 7 * Anub'arak's "Subterranean Shield" grants his ability "Burrow Charge" to give him shields for 5 seconds. * Brightwing's "Phase Shield" grants her ability "Phase Shift" to grant her and the targeted ally shields for 10 seconds. * Genji's "Augmented Guard" grants his ability "Deflect" to grant him shields for 4 seconds. * The Lost Vikings' "Norse Force!" grants all vikings shields for 4 seconds. Level 13 * Blaze's "Juggernaut Plating" grants him 50 spell armor and shields equal to 125% of the damage reduced during the duration. * D.Va's "Emergency Shielding" gives her trait "Mech Mode" to grant shields for 6 seconds if she takes damage that would destroy the mech. * Garrosh's "Defensive Measures" gives his ability "Groundbreaker" to give him shields for 6 seconds if it stuns a hero. * Jaina's "Ice Barrier" gives his trait "Frostbite" to give her shields based on 25% of her ability damage done to chilled targets for 4 seconds. * Lúcio's "Beat Mixing" grants his ability "Crossfade" to grant him shields whenever he switches tracks. * Murky's "Egg Shell" grants his trait "Spawn Egg" to grant him a shield upon respawning from his egg. * Probius' "Shield Battery" grants his trait "Warp In Pylon" to grant him and allies shields when they are in the power field of the pylon. These shield's last 2 seconds upon leaving the power field. * Ragnaros' "Tempered Flame" grants his ability "Blast Wave" to grant him shields equal to damage for 3 seconds. * Rehgar's "Earth Shield" grants his ability "Lightning Shield" grants the targeted ally shields for 3 seconds. * Zarya's "Pain Is Temporary" grants her shields based on how much energy she has for 3 seconds. * Zeratul's "Shroud of Adun" grants his trait "Permanent Cloak" to grant him shields over 5 seconds while Stealthed. Level 16 * Alexstrasza's "Overprotective" grants her ability "Abundance" to grant the targeted allied hero shields for 3 seconds. * Li-Ming's "Diamond Skin" grants her ability "Teleport" to grant her shields for 4 seconds. * Sgt. Hammer's "Mechanical Know-How" grants her ability "Neosteel Plating" to grant her shields for 2 seconds. Level 20 * Auriel's "Shield of Hope" grants her and nearby allied heroes shields for 3 seconds. * Brightwing, E.T.C., Kharazim, and Rehgar's "Storm Shield" grants them and nearby allied heroes shields for 3 seconds. * Johanna's "Blinded By The Light" grants her and nearby allied heroes shields for 3 seconds. * Johanna's "Indestructible" grants her shields upon taking damage that would kill her for 4 seconds. * Tassadar's "Shield Battery" grants nearby allied heroes an untalented "Plasma Shield." * Thrall's "Earthen Shields" grants his ability "Earthquake" to grant shields to himself and allies for 4 seconds each time it pulses.